This invention relates to expandable travel trailers, and more particularly to a telescoping room for easy incorporation into travel trailers and the like.
Travel trailers and other similar vehicles have been provided heretofore with telescoping rooms for increasing the living space. However, the mechanisms by which such rooms have been supported and moved relative to the trailer have been quite complex and have required considerable modification of the trailer itself, both factors contributing to excessive costs in providing the additional space.